


Just One Mistake is All it Will Take

by orphan_account



Category: Mythic Quest
Genre: Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, because i legit don’t know the name, gratuitous avoidance of naming the company MQ is with, i gave ian a pet snake and a pet cat, i literally wrote this based off the trailers and the wiki page, i will be very sad when my pc pets aren’t in the show :(, i’m doing this for neko and aleix and the rest of Ian Grimm nation, the author is not opposed to woobifying ian, the show isn’t even out yet but here we are anyway, the sunny twitter gays latched onto ian so I wrote this, this is the first fic in the fandom ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian Grimm just wanted to bring a bit of joy to the gaming world with his masterpiece “Mythic Quest: Ravens Banquet”, but it doesn’t quite go to plan...As it says in the tags, this is the first Mythic Quest fic (aleix posted hers after mine but the dates messed up 👀) and the show isn’t even out for another couple weeks but the iasip fandom on twitter latched onto Ian when the second trailer dropped so here we are...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Just One Mistake is All it Will Take

_Mythic Quest. A game played by millions globally. Named a “masterpiece” after its first debut. The biggest multiplayer game of all time._

_Mythic Quest is a gift to the gaming world._

_Or, at least it used to be._

_Four months ago, the trailer for “Mythic Quest: Raven’s Banquet”, a sequel game to its counterpart, was released._

_Fans were ecstatic as soon as the video dropped but many were sceptical after watching._

_People commented that the gameplay looked much the same as the first game. Some asked if it was simply some kind of medieval expansion pack. Others wondered if the creative team from the first game had even worked on its sequel._

_Despite this, fans remained hopeful, deciding to wait until the game’s release to make a proper judgement._

_The game was released yesterday, Friday, the 10th of January, to all major online game distributors._

_Within the first hour of its release, it was bought over 2 hundred thousand times. Increasing to 2 million within 24 hours._

_Immediately, reviews hit the internet. #MythicQuest rose to number 2 on Twitter’s trending, beaten out only by the announcement of Season 15 of hit American sitcom “It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia”._

_However, the reviews are not what I presume the creators of Mythic Quest wanted to see._

_“i’ve been waiting 2 years for this game and it really did not live up to my expectations… #disappointed #MythicQuest” said user @myth_q_

_And @sunny.charlie said, “the new mythic quest sUCKS!!! not worth your money!!! #iwasted30bucksonthis #MythicQuest”_

_Clearly, this game has not lived up to what the players and fans wanted._

_Since its release neither Mythic Quest’s head developer, Ian Grimm (pronounced eye-an, rather than the usual e-an), nor the team behind him have spoken up about the game’s low sales._

_Let’s hope they speak up soon._

——— 

Ian slammed his phone on his desk and placed his head is his hands. 

He’d stormed into his office a few hours earlier after a particularly stressful meeting with the rest of his team, and had quite quickly fallen down the rabbit hole of checking what the news was saying about him.

Well, not technically about him, about the game. He was mentioned quite often, though, so he could say they were about him. 

But still, he got the jist: the game was a failure. And it’s his fault. 

Or at least, that’s what the team said. They said he’d pushed too hard to take the narrative in a different direction, pushed too hard to make himself the star. 

People didn’t want him to be the star. They wanted to become their own stars. 

He just wanted to make something good for the people who enjoyed the first Mythic Quest, but obviously he’d gone wrong somewhere along the way. 

They’d shown him the stats. MQ was starting to lose money. They were making incredible losses, people had just stopped buying the game altogether. 

The meeting had quickly taken a turn from an actual meeting and become a group of people all yelling at Ian as he sat in the squeaky office chair, with the broken wheel, trying to stop himself from crying.

Ian wouldn’t call himself an emotional man. He considers himself cool, blasé even. But this? This cut deep. He’d spent nearly two whole years of his life working on that game, he even called it his legacy. And yet instead of the excited reaction he had hoped for, the general public had shit all over it. 

Eventually, the shouting in the conference room became too loud, and Ian couldn’t hear himself think. No longer were they yelling at him but instead yelling at each other. It turned into a free for all of insults and accusations. Ian fled the room as quickly as he could without making a scene.

And so that brings you up to speed. 

Ian rubbed his hand across his face and looked up at his computer screen, his stupid, little ‘DVD video’ screen saver spiting him by not hitting the corners. 

He felt like shit. During his spiral reading articles from the NY Times, CNN, the Washington Post, heck, even Buzzfeed, he’d found himself crying silently. Tears gently rolling down his cheeks as he read about his empire crumbling to ash around him. This fucking sucked. 

He spun slowly round on his desk chair and noticed the lights outside his office window we’re all dark. Checking his watch he realised he’d been there longer than he thought. It was nearly midnight; everyone had gone home for the day.

Ian stood up, his leg cramping from how long he’d been sat in the chair, and stumbled blearily into the corridor.

It was strange without people around. It felt wrong. Too quiet compared to the loud and lively chatter of a usually working day. 

Ian didn’t like the quiet much. If he was left alone with his thoughts for too long, he would get stuck rethinking things from years past and retreat further into himself. Quiet made him emotional.

Ian didn’t enjoy being emotional.

He walked down the stairs and into the open office space. Here sat a group of desks and chairs and computers. Each desk belonging to someone different, each one covered in little things people had accumulated over the past several months. 

Johnson’s desk had a picture of him and his kids. Chloe’s had a small office plant. Rachel’s desk had a little pride flag sticking out of her pencil pot, it made him smile. He picked it up for a moment, admiring the silky feel of the flag’s fabric, before frowning and putting it back. That was a can of worms he didn’t want to open tonight, he had enough on his plate.

Seeing the ‘downstairs office’, as Ian liked to call it, put things into perspective. How many of these people did he actually know? Why hadn’t he made an effort to know them?

Ian knew he was a jerk most of the time, but it was all a front. He was scared that if he let people know the real him, they wouldn’t like what they see. Emotions weren’t something that came to Ian easily.

He walked down the corridor at the left side of the room and made his way towards the motion capture suite.

There was an unsmashed watermelon sitting towards the side of the room, a shovel lying next to it. 

_Fuck it._ Ian thought as he grabbed the shovel and took a swing at the watermelon. 

It didn’t smash.

“Goddamnit!” He said, dropping the shovel to the ground and hearing the clang echo through the empty room. He continued on his walk around the building.

In a way it felt like he was looking at it all for the last time. (He knew that wasn’t the case, the game had flopped but that didn’t mean the company was going to shut them down… yet.)

Ian explored all four floors of the building, finding things he had no idea were even there, before checking his phone and realising it was nearly three am. 

He sighed, trudging towards his office. Once there, he grabbed his jacket and switched his computer off. He locked the door behind him.

He walked down to the parking garage and over to the unnecessarily expensive car he had splurged his money on when Mythic Quest had hit it off online. Clearly that wasn’t going to happen again.

The drive home was tedious. It was too late for the radio to be playing anything worth listening to, but nonetheless he kept it playing on low volume as he drove. Anything was better than silence. 

He pulled up to his apartment block and made his way into the building. 

Despite what the internet assumed, Ian didn’t live in a massive mansion or a penthouse overlooking the city. He lived in a boring, normal apartment with a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. It’s all he needed really. 

He reached the elevator and stepped inside, pressing the button for floor 6. As it began to move he rested his head on the wall behind him, yawning, taking a deep breath. 

The elevator arrived at his floor and he stepped out, walking down the corridor to 6B which was inconveniently located the furthest away from the elevator. 

He unlocked his door and was swiftly met with the feeling of a cat wrapping itself around his ankles. He dropped his keys on the side table behind the door and leaned down to pick the cat up.

“Hey Dio,” Ian whispered softly as the little ginger tabby pushed her head against his face. “Did you miss me?” Dio gave a small meow. “Yeah, I missed you too, buddy.” 

He placed her down gently on the couch, as he moved to feed his, Rex. 

Ian was sure many people would consider him odd for having a pet snake as well as a cat, but he’d picked Rex out years ago. And he had found Dio on the street in a dark period of his life. She had saved him as much as he had saved her. 

Ian walked into his bedroom, pausing to listen for the tell tale sound of the bell on Dio’s collar as she followed him into the room. He closed the door behind her. He swiftly tugged off his shirt and jeans and threw himself onto his bed. He haphazardly pulled the covers up to his shoulders and waited for a gentle thud as Dio jumped onto his bed. 

She curled up on his chest and fell asleep, purring, almost immediately. Soon after, Ian felt himself getting drowsy . 

_Maybe tomorrow will be better._ Ian thought as he drifted off. _Maybe tomorrow I can fix this._


End file.
